No Forgiveness I Will Not Forget
by acemya
Summary: Naruto is sad, and is about to give up on life. He's tried and tried again to forgive and forget but now he doesn't want to forgive and forget. Can the last people he thinks are apart of his family stop him from killing himself? He wants to always remember and never forgive who has wronged him, but with his good nature can he?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto p.o.v

Tears slid down as he watched the building burn.

His heart burning with anger and sadness.

His home that was standing this morning breaking down now. Naruto turned around trying not to look at the ashes that are flowing through the air.

'forgive and forget' Naruto repeated in his mind as he started to walk away with his bag with all the stuff he had left from his kept trying to repeat the words that Iruka gave him.

"The best thing to do is to forgive and forget." But all he could think about was how badly the village treated him. How they treated him like crap every time they saw him. How they didn't even appreciate that he brought back Sasuke.

After all the things he had to go through to get him back, they still treated him like crap, still threw stuff at him. Still burned down his only home.Still wouldn't let him Into stores.

How was he supposed to get clothes and food if he can't get into the stores? At least the ramen store let's him get food. At the end of the day they still treated him like an animal.

Well you know what!

Fuck forgive and forget, Fuck konoha, fuck the village, and Fuck everyone in it.

I will not Forgive and forget no more forgiveness no more forgetting. I will not forgive them for the scares or the bruises I will not forgive them for my hurt feelings I will not forgive them for my burnt home.

'what was he saying' naruto thought looking out at the forest.

He was too kindhearted to act mean to anyone and every time he tried to start over a new, THEY would still treat him bad. 'Ino, Sakura, shikamaru and more' Naruto thought.

The only people who talked to him were sasuke kakashi and Iruka, The only people who treat me like family. The only people who would see him before he left, to live with his parents where he was loved.

Naruto started to move away from the forest first place to visit was sasuke.

vote,comment,like, share

I am listening


	2. Chapter 2- sasuke

Hi everyone yes! Another chapter for Naruto. I hope you like it I worked hard at it!

Chapter 2: Sasuke

Naruto P.O.V

A shiver ran down my spine as my feet hit the puddles of rain each time I made a move, it irritated me. A sigh left my mouth with air as my oxygen hits the air. I finally made it to his house, I didn't know if I was happy that I finally made it to his house or because I was getting out of the rain.

Every step I took up the stairs I felt like the rain was weighing me down. I hesitantly knocked on the door.

No answer, I bet he thought I was Sakura.

Since Sasuke has been back, Sakura has been glued to his side like peanut butter and jelly. You can always look into Sasuke eyes and see that he disliked it to the max.

So instead of knocking on the door again I looked for an opened window. Luckily there was one in Sasuke room that was open.

So I took my chance and jumped through the window. I was immediately stopped by a kunai to my throat when I landed on the floor of Sasuke room.

"What do you want dobe." The kunai was still at my throat but I wasn't scared.

"I want to talk teme." I pushed the kunai away, feeling a need to be serious. I might as well cut to the chase.

The teme just responded with an "hn" and a shake of his head, while I dried myself with my Inner chakra. I happily laid down on his bed getting comfortable in the warm, nice sheets.

Sheets that I could never afford or have because of the village.

"Look a' here dope I said we can talk but I didn't say you could-"

"You know when I was little I never hated you" I say cutting him off.

"Even though I always said how we were rivals and how I hated you, I never really hated you. Everyone was always mean to me and I could never get close to you enough, since you were popular. So instead I got the second best thing, being a rival. I always thought we were friends, and even as we started to grow we still called each other names but we also got closer." A sad smile was on my face remembering the good but bad times.

"What are you talking about dobe?"

"I'm trying to tell you that even if you don't think of me the way that I think about you. Inside I'll always have a special place in my heart for you as a brother." I looked at Sasuke straight in his eyes. Tears threaten to fall but he would keep his composer.

"Even if it is for a couple of hours or for a few minutes, just humor me for that time and treat me like your younger brother, even if the time runs out and you laugh at me, just for a couple of hours humor me please."

Silence went across the room not even a pen dropped. Then *thud* *Thud* *thud* the sound getting closer until Sasuke was right in front of the bed.

Nothing made a sound but Sasuke blanket as he settled under the blankets with Naruto. After getting settled Sasuke raised his hand forward to Naruto.

Naruto thinking he was going to get hit, flinched and closed his eyes and waited for a harsh impact. He was quite surprised when he was pulled into Sasuke chest and a hand rubbing his hair soothingly. That evening Naruto wasn't alone.

He had a brother, maybe only for a few hours or even if it was only for 45 minutes.

Sasuke held Naruto as he cried and sobbed for the first time in a long time he felt safe and happy.

*2 hours later*

2 hours later found Naruto and Sasuke in the same position.

Naruto head on Sasuke chest as Sasuke hand runs through his hair, talking about the good things that they have been through.

"You know I don't like Sakura anymore." Naruto says closing his eyes.

"You said you will never give up on her."

"That was before I came to the realization that she will always hate me and how annoying she is. Let's just blame it on puberty and hormones" Naruto said chuckling at the thought.

After the chuckles were done silence was behind it. It was not an awkward silence actually it was the opposite, a very calm silence.

"Sasu-kun?" Naruto asked.

"Yes naru" Sasuke answered.

"You remember that old lady who always sung that song every time someone would talk to her?" Naruto always loved the song even if it was a sad song.

When the night comes down,

And no one is around,

I'll know you'll be there,

When I need a friend,

Someone who understand,

And who holds my hand,

Someone who is my family,

But I cannot stay,

And I cannot be swayed

When no one home,

Check my favorite place, when no one's there,

You'll think life is unfair,

At the end,

I'll count to ten,

And you'll find me in the forest,

The forest of wonderland,

This is a song of a dead man's last breath,

Naruto finished singing the last verse seeing.

Looking up he sees Sasuke already asleep. It was noon going on evening it's surprising that they have been talking for a long time. But he knew it was time to go see Kakashi, he could not get off track.

So slowly and with a lot of ninja stealth he got out of Sasuke bed without waking him. Then he left a note for him for when he wakes up and left out the door.

End chapter

This was a very sad chapter but I hope you like it. I used a lot of sheets of paper for this. Please comment, like and follow this story!


End file.
